


The First Kiss

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says, a story about a first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth posting in this fandom, this time with another pairing. Still a short one, but there will be a WIP someday, too, I promise. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of your for your warm welcome! Thank you for all your kudos and lovely comments, you are a wonderful and great audience! I really love to write stories for you. :-)

Erik stormed out of the car, slamming the car door shut the minute Marco had come to halt in the driveway to Erik's home. Marco sighed and hurried to follow his angry teammate, not bothering to close his own car door.

Erik was already at the front door, fiddling with his keys, trying to unlock the door.

“Erik, wait, what's wrong with you?” he yelled at the younger one, catching his arm just before Erik could disappear into the house. Erik tried to pull his arm free. “Nothing!” he snapped, but he avoided Marco's eyes as he said that.

Marco didn't let go of his friend's arm, looking at him, confused. “Is it because of the blonde who gave me the eye? Do you think that I ignored you or something like that?” he tried, bewildered about the younger one's strange behavior he had shown since they had left the disco. His friend was mad with him and it most likely had something to do with the blonde girl that had flirted with him and tried to get Marco's phone number. Marco hadn't been interested and had tried to make that clear, but the young woman had been like an octopus and Marco had had a hard time until he had managed to get rid of her.

Erik obviously was pouting, because he shot him an angry and hurt look with pursed lips, without answering him and all Marco could do was staring at the wonderful mouth with the pursed soft red lips that looked so tempting like a round red peach, literally begging to be kissed.

Erik only snorted and the sweet pout vanished from sight as he turned his head away, but Marco could see him blushing even though it was pretty dark. Marco stared at Erik. “You're jealous!” he stated, stunned. Erik tried to free himself again. “I'm not jealous! Why should I be jealous? She wasn't even pretty, she was just....hrmpf!”

Erik didn't manage to finish what he had wanted to say, because Marco grabbed his head and crashed their mouths together, watching Erik's reaction intently as he did so. He could see Erik's wonderful green eyes widen in shock as he felt Marco's lips pressed against his own for the very first time, but when Marco wrapped his other arm firmly around his waist, pulling him closer, he didn't object, letting himself be pulled into a tight embrace and his eyes closed instinctively almost against his will as it seemed.

Marco just pressed his lips gently on Erik's mouth and watched him for few seconds and when he was sure that Erik wouldn't try to push him away, he allowed his eyes to snap shut, too and began to explore the wonderful sweet mouth he had craved to kiss for so long so badly. He nibbled with his lips at Erik's soft bottom lip, sucking it between his own and licking with the tip of his curious tongue over it until Erik made soft whimpering sounds and melted against him. Marco could feel the heat radiating from the soft rounded cheek close to his own and smell the wonderful scent emanating from the younger one, so tempting and special and so very Erik, a mixture of his musky and sportive aftershave, fresh sweat and sun-kissed skin.

Marco inhaled deeply this wonderful scent and deepened the kiss, his tongue tenderly but determinedly demanding entrance and Erik whimpered again and obeyed, opening his trembling lips to let Marco in, melting more against him if that was even possible, his hands clinging to Marco's shoulders as if they were a life-line.

Marco let his tongue slip into the soft cavern, smooth like velvet and much sweeter than any peach could ever be, taking his time to explore every spot and every place of it, dwelling in the pleasure of holding Erik in his arms and kissing him the way he had always longed to kiss him right at first sight, listening to all those sweet whimpering noises he was able to pull from the younger one with his kiss. He dwelt in the feeling of Erik's soft ruffled hair his fingers were buried in and enjoyed the play of the well-trained muscles of Erik's flanks underneath his arm as the young man shifted his weight to pull him closer, shyly and cautiously.

He began to mirror what Marco was doing with his tongue, finally returning the passionate but also tender kiss with a mixture of ardor, eagerness and such innocence that it made Marco's heart ache with his love for him.

Their tongues danced around each other, fighting a playful duel that neither of them strove to win.  
Erik tasted of the pizza they had eaten before the disco and of the cola-whiskey he had drunk in the disco. He tasted of the peppermint he had chewed some times earlier and most of all he tasted of more, so much more.

Marco drank in the taste of Erik's sweetness, the soft moans he made deep in his throat and the feeling of Erik's slim body pressed so close against his own. He breathed in the beloved familiar scent, claiming eagerly the soft mouth, licking and nibbling, stroking and tasting it with his tongue and with his lips. This must be heaven, pure heaven and Marco wished that this wonderful moment would last forever and that they would never have to part again. He wished that they just could stand here and kiss forever, but when he felt the younger one shiver in the cold, reality hit him with all its cruelty and force.

Marco slowly drew back from Erik's bruised lips, making him whimper in protest and disappointment and he kissed him again, a chaste and tender kiss soft like a feather, tasting Erik one last time, before he stepped back, looking at the younger one. Erik stared at him, stunned and confused, his face flushed with both, desire and shyness, his hooded eyes filled with wonder and longing. He was so beautiful as he stood there, disheveled and speechless that Marco's breath faltered.

He smiled at Erik, reaching out with his hand to stroke Erik's swollen trembling bottom lip with his thumb. “You should go inside before you catch a cold, Erik,” he said, his voice hoarse and rough with his own desire. “I will pick you up for dinner tomorrow.”

Erik blinked, trying to clear his dazed mind and opened his mouth to say something, but Marco laid his finger on his lips to silence him. “There is no need for you to be jealous of anyone, Erik. Now go inside, you're freezing.”

Erik blinked again and then obeyed, turning around to the open door. Marco watched him step into the house and when the door closed behind him, he went down the front stair, whistling.

Marco went to his car with a happy smile on his face. One thing he knew for sure: This hadn't been their last kiss.


End file.
